Played
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: Triple H gets a valet. Will she learn how to play the Game or will the Game simply be Played?
1. Default Chapter

PLAYED 

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez  and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Summary:  Much to his dismay, Triple H is assigned a valet, but how will she play the Game exactly?

Paul Levesque aka Triple H, Hunter Hearst Hemsley, The Game was not happy one bit when Vince McMahon informed him that he now has a valet.

Triple H:  I don't need no damn valet!

Vince:  Well you're getting one all the same so get use to it.

Triple H:  Okay!  Okay! You smug little bastard!  You may stick me with her, but if she leaves, it's all on her.

Vince:  You listen to me Paul!  You do anything to make this girl even blink leaving and I'll have your ass back in the minors!

Vince leaves.  Who does he think he is telling me how things are gonna be!  I'm Vince McMahon dammit!

Triple H is in his locker room getting ready for his card with Rock when a knock is heard on his door.

Triple H: What!

Knock Knock Knock

Triple H: (swinging door open) What means come in!  (Sees that it's a dark haired beauty with a body do commit crimes for.  Triple H smugly smiles) You must be my valet.

Ebonee:  Ebonee Lucas… uhm  Brook Lynn.

Triple H:  Are you even from New York.

Ebonee:  I'm not using my accent at the moment.

Triple H:  Have you ever done anything like this before?

Ebonee:  No.

Triple H:  God!  What are they trying to do to me?  I mean sweetheart you're a babe from head to toe, but I need you to be my equal if you're gonna be out there.  More than just for T and A.

Ebonee:  Looks can be quite deceiving.

Triple H:  Well you're gonna have to prove it to me.

Well into his match with Rock, Ebonee makes her appearance.  She walks out to the ring with Sean and Big Sexy Nash  she looks a bit different from when she first met Hunter.  She is sporting an almost not there NWO baby t-shirt and black leather cami shorts.  Her blonde locks are piled on top of her head.  While Nash distracts the rep, Rock puts Triple H in the sharpshooter.  Ebonee gets on the ropes and drop kicks Rock smack in the face breaking up the hold.  She scoots out of the ring and Triple H gives Rock the pedigree and gets the 3 count.  Ebonee gets in the ring and lifts up Hunters hand; he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her.

Sean:  Yes!   Yes that's right kiddies, there's a new member of the NWO and I must say  (looks at her behind as she still kisses Hunter) the uniform looks good on her!

Nash:  Damn Good!

Ebonee jumps up and Hunter carries her out of the ring as NWO leave.   Rock looks up as they taunt them.  

Back behind the curtain, Hunter must admit, the girl did have edge.  Looks are deceiving.

Sean:  Good going out there good looking.

Nash:   Finally the writers got a story worth doin'.

Ebonee:  Thanks for all your help.  (turns to Hunter who is furiously chewing on his gum)  Paul, can I have my gum back.

Triple H: (thinks about it for a second before turning red- smiles)  Want it back the same way you gave it to me?

Ebonee: (blushing) I'll see you guys in Dallas.  

Ebonee walks to her dressing room as all three men watch her leave.

Nash:  Gotta love the Lord for making things like that!

Rock walks over to them and follows what they're looking at to see Ebonee walk into her dressing room with Terri.

Rock:  That's some sweet Pie!  Girl kicks hard too!

Nash:  Man I heard it hit your cheek!

Sean:  You slippin' man?

Rock:  Nah man, but why couldn't she be my valet!  I'd take her!

Sean:  So Paul how was it?

Triple H: What?

Sean: (imitating Triple H.) What?  The kiss that's what?!

Triple H:  It was good, okay.

Nash:  Good?  Okay?  Man you sick or something?  Those are some of the fullest luscious lips I've seen here in the WWE.

Rock:  Had to be better than just okay Hunter, what's with this okay bull-shit?

The guys all laugh at Hunter's expence.

Ebonee and Terri pull into Dallas and  their motel for the night.  They sit on the beds getting ready to sleep, Terri is painting her nails while Ebonee brushes out her hair.

Terri:  Eb, that was quite a lip lock Paul put on you.

Ebonee:  Yeah it was wasn't it.

Terri:  So is it true?

Ebonee:  What?

Terri: I hear he's quite the kisser…

Ebonee:  Not bad.

Terri:  Okay girlfriend, okay  (laughs)

Ebonee:  It was just a kiss, didn't mean anything.

Terri:  Let me clue you into a little fact of life okay?  Wrestlers date people in the biz.  You _are_ in the biz.

Ebonee:  So you're saying just because of one kiss, he's smitten?

Terri:  You don't get it now girlie, just wait a while.

Terri's phone rings.

Terri:  One of my admirers (looks at caller id)  Oh my God!

Ebonee:  What?

Terri:  (into phone)  Hey Paul what's up?

Ebonee mouths "Paul?" as Terri shakes her head yes.

Terri:  Uhuh…. Yes,  (laughs)  Yeah, uhuh.  Okay talk with you later.  (hands phone to Ebonee)

Ebonee:  What?

Terri:  He wants to talk to you.  (Terri hands the phone to Ebonee and grins making her little horns with her fingers.)

Ebonee:  Hello Paul.

Triple H:  Hey.  Look I give credit where credit is due, you were great tonight.

Ebonee:  Thank-You.

Triple H:  Which is why I think we should get together.

Ebonee:  Together?

Triple H: Yeah, go over some moves.  Can you meet me in the gym in the morning?

Ebonee:  Sure, yes.

Triple H:  Had time to go over your sides?

Ebonee:  No, we drove strait through.

Triple H:  Looks like you and I are gonna be getting real frisky in the next few weeks.

Ebonee:  Really (tearing into her sides)

Triple H:  I'll be sure to use plenty of scope. (laughs)  Goodnight.

Ebonee:  Goodnight.  

Ebonee reads through a bit of her sides and let's out a squeel.

Ebonee:  Terri!  Terri!  Terri!

Terri:  What?  Don't have a kitten!

Ebonee:  Check this out!  (hands her sides to Terri to read)

Terri: Oh MY GOD!!!!!!!!

The next morning Triple H is in the ring doing runs with some wrestler guy, he sees Ebonee come in.

Triple H:  Morning Sunshine!

Ebonee:  Good morning.

Triple H: (to wrestler guy)  That's good Charlie, see you around kid.

Charlie:  Okay (get's out of ring nods a hello to Ebonee before leaving)

Triple H:  Well come on, get in let's see what you're made of.

Ebonee:  (gets in the ring)  Where should we start?

Triple H:  How about with that drop kick?  Rock said he felt the air hit his face.

Ebonee: More like he felt my foot hit his face.(smiles)  Are you sure?  (getting on the ropes)  I don't wanna hurt you (smiles)

Triple H:  I'll take my chances.

Ebonee drop kicks Triple H.

Triple H:  Damn Dwayne wasn't playing, I thought you would hit me.

Ebonee:  Kind of the idea.

Triple H:   You trained in Orange?

Ebonee:  Yeah ONW.

Triple H:  We get a lot of talent from there.  Most of your wrestling though in the beginning  is gonna be with me.  You did some acting too, is that why you can be so in character in the ring and yourself out?

Ebonee:  No, that's just me.  Learned how to separate business from my life.

Triple H: They intermingle quite a bit here.

Ebonee: So I've been told. 

Triple H: Quite ready for the Sharpshooter?  Cos you're going in it tonight.

Ebonee:  I'm a bit nervous.

Triple H:  Well let me show you how it goes.

Hunter gets Ebonee into the submission hold.

Triple H:  Dwayne will bend back to empathize pulling on your muscles, but he's not too bad, if he's pulling to hard let him know.  How could you get out of this move.

Ebonee:  Besides tapping out?

Triple H:  (laughs)  Yes

Ebonee:  I guess I could try something like ….  ( Ebonee tucks her body in rolling up Hunter.  Now she is sitting on his chest holding his arms down)  This.

Triple H:  Yeah, but what if he… (Hunter turns her over now pinning her down)  Does this?

Ebonee:  Than I would have to stay like this (smiles)  Cos I would be in the position women all over would die to be in  (laughs)

Triple H: (laughs):  Give up a match like that and Vince will have your ass.  Let's go over our sides.  Okay?

Ebonee:  Sure.

Triple H:  Okay Rock leaves.  Are you okay?

Ebonee:  Yeah.

Triple H:  He didn't hurt you?

Ebonee:  Come on Hunter, don't get all mushy you know I…

Triple H kisses her.

Triple H:  Shut up.

Triple H kisses her again.

Cut to that night.  They have just played the same scene.  It took place in the back.  Ebonee was getting some coffee and got into an altercation with Rock over Smack Down!  That night for a re-match, Brook-Lynn escorts her boyfriend out to the ring and takes a ringside seat next to King.

King:  Whoo Hoo!  It's Brook Lynn!  Where you from New York?

Brooke Lynne:  What do you think!

King:  I think Triple H is the luckiest son of a gun I've seen in a looong time!

Brooke Lynne: So very well put King.  And true.

JR and King do color commentary during the match.

King:  Can your boyfriend win this match?

Brooke Lynne:  King you gotta stop with the dumb ass questions.  Of course he'll win!  He is the Game.

JR:  And you should know you and Triple H were an item long before we knew him as the Game.  Ahh the Sharp Shooter (remarking to the submission move Rock has now put Hunter in)

Brooke Lynne:  Come on baby!

Rock glares at Brooke Lynne and gets out of the ring and to her she tries to get away, but he grabs her by the hair.  Rock trash talks pulling on her hair, then Hunter hits him with a chair and throws him back in the ring, he slams Rock around a bit, then gives him the Pedigree, but Rock kicks out.  Hunter hits the ropes for a close-line and Rock puts him in a sleeper hold.  Hunter gets out of it and hurls Rock into the corner and gives him a couple of shoulder to ab hits.  The last one Rock moves and Hunter hits the post.  Rock bounces Hunter's Head off the post.  Brooke Lynne jumps on the apron and the ref tries to get her to get down.  The Rock gives Hunter the smack down and covers him, Brooke Lynne pulls Rocks legs.  Rock gets out of the ring and chases her around Nash runs out to help, but Hunter gives Rock a pedigree on the concrete.  He then puts him in the ring and Brook Lynne does a Moonsault and lands on Rock.  The ref is distracted by Nash.  Brook Lynne rolls out of the ring and runs to the ref who gives the three count and Hunter wins!  Rock is besides himself as he struggles to his feet.  The ref lifts Triple H's hand and Triple H kisses Brooke Lynne as Nash heads up the ring.  Rock gets to his feet as they start to leave the ring and slams a chair into Triple H, then puts Brook Lynne in the painful Sharpshooter.  Nash picks him up and slams him as Triple H crosses over to her to see how she's doing.

The following night, Ebonee is really feeling that Sharpshooter.  She and Terri are staying with Marc Calloway (Undertaker) and his wife Sara.  She played softball and went jet skiing with the Hardyz and Amy Dumas, but for some reason she feels in much muscle pain.  Everyone is in the backyard as 'Taker barbecues.  Ebonee puts on her bikini and slips into the Jacuzzi.  She feels her muscles find some peace and closes her eyes to relax.  She's almost so relaxed she doesn't notice that someone has gotten into the Jacuzzi with her.  She lifts her head and slowly opens her eyes to see Paul.

Paul:  You feelin' it too huh?  Dwayne didn't hold back a bit last night.

Ebonee:  I feel as if I've just been through a pretzel making machine.

Paul:  Damn you got it bad then. (smiles and takes a sip of his beer).  I'm impressed though, you took it.

Ebonee:  Had no choice, that's got to be the worst finishing move…

Paul:  What?!  What?  No!  The pedigree baby!  (they laugh)  You oughta try it one day.

Ebonee:  It looks like it would hurt your knees.

Paul:  Knee pads.  I can show it to you know if you like. (smiles)

Angle: (getting in)  You two playing show and tell?

Ebonee: (laughs) Not anymore.  Paul wants to show me the pedigree.

Angle:  That's his way of saying he wants to get your head between his legs.

They all bust up laughing.

Paul:  It is the best finishing move!  That damn good! (smiles)

Angle:  You want a finishing move?!  I got two okay babycakes.  The Ankle lock and the Angle slam, now what?  What!?  You come with it!

Trish: (getting in the Jacuzzi)  Stratusfaction!  All the way.

Paul:  I bet

Trish: (hits Paul)  It get's the job done.

Paul:  We need to get you a finishing move Eb.

Ebonee:  Well I'm going to be at Traxx Wednesday through Saturday, so maybe I'll surprise you.

Angle: What about Raw?

Ebonee:  I'll be there.  I'm getting injured… sorta kinda. 

Trish:  Really, by who?

Ebonee:  Rock's suppose to cause some damage and I go home to get better, but I'll be back next week.

Trish:  So how are you two adjusting to this angle?

Angle: Me?

Trish:  No not you dumbass!

Ebonee:  I like it.  As long as it goes somewhere.

Paul:  Yeah, there have been some dumb stories lately.

Amy:  Hey you guys 'Taker's doing the trick

Everyone starts to scramble over to the patio to watch 'Taker's trick with the ear of corn (oosh sounds interesting huh?)

Ebonee remains in the spa as Hunter gets out.

Triple H: Don't you wanna see?

Ebonee:  Seen it, don't wanna see it again (smiles)

Triple H:  You know the Jacuzzi is great for untwisting those muscles (begins to massage her shoulders) but doesn't compare to a good rub down.

Ebonee gets lost in the touch of Hunter's sensuous hands.  Then he pats her on the back and makes his leave.

Triple H:  You should see Arnie the masseuse about that.  

Hunter leaves with a sly smile on his face.  Ebonee sighs and dips into the water.

The next day before  the show, Ebonee and Jeff Hardy are in the back playing handball.  They're trying to hyper up for the show tonight, because the writers have written in a new angle that will cause friction between Ebonee and Women's champ Lita.  Paul pulls up in his rented truck and gets in on the game (no pun intended)  The guys get so into it that they kinda push Ebonee out of the game.  Paul wins and the guys get all manly and hi-fivey (okay there's no such wore……and?)

Jeff:  Good short game.. play again one day?

Paul:  Cool goin kid.  (Paul gives Jeff dap and Jeff leaves) No hello?  No hiya? (smiles as does Ebonee)

Ebonee:  Just watching you boys play.

Paul:  He is a boy.  I, on the other hand am all man. (Paul does his little pose thing making Ebonee laugh)  C'mon girlie (takes Ebonee by the waist walking her into the arena)  Let me buy you a carrot juice.

The show that night was awesome.  Ebonee didn't win the title, but Rock did turn heel that night when he Rockbottomed her not once, not twice, but three times!  

Everyone is saying goodnight as Paul walks a hurting Ebonee to the truck.  Dwayne runs up and hugs her.

Dwayne:  You okay sweetpea.

Ebonee:  Three times?  Three times?! (smiles and kisses Dwayne's cheek)  I'll live

Dwayne:  See the Rock is a brute, but me, sweet Dwayne, am a lover not a fighter (raises the peoples eyebrow making Ebonee laugh.  He hugs her again)  Take care sweetpea see you in Philly.

Ebonee:  Okay D.

Paul puts the last bags in the back and gets in the car to take Ebonee to the airport .  They're driving for a while and he yawns.

Ebonee:  You're not driving to Atlanta tonight are you.

Paul:  Need to get there early.

Ebonee:  Interested in getting there alive?  I have a suite, get a few hours sleep?

Paul:  Are you  trying to get me to come over? (smiles)

Ebonee:  Hmph!  I'm not talking to you Paul Levesque.

Paul:  Don't get mad, ahh come on! (laughs)  Okay okay I accept.

Ebonee:  Too bad, the offer is no longer on the table.

Paul: Ah come on please, I'm really tired (smiles- she too)

Ebonee:  You're lucky I'm a nice girl.

Paul:  Love nice girls.

About 45 minutes later they pull into the Airport hotel parking lot.  Paul gets the bags and they walk to the lobby.  There are a few fans about and Paul signs a few autographs as Ebonee signs in.  Paul says goodbye to some fans and walks over to Ebonee and looks over her shoulder putting his hand on the small of her back.  Someone flashes a picture and security leads them out of the lobby.  Ebonee yawns and they follow a bellhop to their room.

Jordan (bellhop):  Is there anything else I can get you?

Paul:  No man (tips Jordan) thanks, hey this sofa pop out into a bed?

Jordan: Yes sir it does.

Paul: Thanks kid. (closes the door)

Ebonee takes her hair down and starts to brush it out.

Paul:  (looking at menu) Hey want take out?

Ebonee:  This late?

Paul:  What time does your plane leave tomorrow?

Ebonee:  Eleven-thirty.

Paul:  It's not late.

Ebonee:  (comes out in a towel)  Okay, what do they have?  (walks over to Paul who is now blushing and looks at the menu)  Everything looks so good.  What do you have a taste for?

Paul:  Uhmm, uhmm  I was gonna have..a burger.  And a beer. Definitely a beer.

Ebonee:  Sounds good, me too huh, and ooh oh veh!  Onion rings with mustard sauce. (notices Paul looking at her)  I'll be at Traxx for 3 days, I'll work it off (smiles)  Just charge it to the room, I need to wash this hair.

Ebonee walks back to her bathroom to take a shower.  She smiles knowing that she's one upped The Game.

Ebonee comes out of the shower and puts on some sweats and puts her hair up in a towel, she comes out to the living area and Paul is eating and watching Letterman and laughing.  She sits and starts to eat and laughs at Letterman.  Paul stares at her a bit.

Ebonee:  What?

Paul:  Nothing.  You just smell nice.  Clean.

Ebonee: (smiles)  well I should hope so (smiles)

They continue to watch TV and laugh and talk well into the night, it's about 3 a.m. and they each lean to the ends of the sofa sleeping, Then Ebonee screams in pain grabbing her foot.

Ebonee:  Oh my God!!!

Paul:  What?!  What's wrong?

Ebonee: (tears come to her eyes as she grabs her foot)  My foot.

Paul:  Cramping?  (tries to touch it, she draws back)

Ebonee:  No don't.

Paul:  Eb…

Ebonee:  It hurts.

Paul:  I've no doubt it does.  Let me look at it  (goes to touch it)

Ebonee:  Ouch.

Paul:  Babe I haven't even touched it yet.

She keeps flinching as Paul tries to touch the foot, making him laugh.  He grabs her foot and puts pressure on it massaging it.

Ebonee I'm so glad you're finding humor in this.

Paul:  I didn't know you were such a baby.

Ebonee:  It hurt.

Paul:  It's just a little foot cramp.

Paul continues to massage her foot then moves in and kisses Ebonee.  He's been wanting to do that for days.

Read n' Review 

_Please read this story and tell me what you think.  Should I write more?  Let me know :)_

_~Alice N. Wonderland_


	2. Played Chapter 2

PLAYED 

"Okay what is going on?"

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Summary:  Ebonee arrives in Connecticut questioning what just took place between her and Paul.

Ebonee is putting some ice on her leg and leaning against the ring after her training with Al.

Al:  Okay, what's going on?

Ebonee:  What?

Al:  Did you or did you not come out here to train?

Ebonee:  Al…

Al:  Don't Al me.  You're a good wrestler Ebonee, but don't think just because you're on a good card, that's it.  It's farther than the truth.  Get your head in the game.  (Gets up and walks away)

Ebonee:  That's the problem.  (Phone rings- its Paul) Speak of the…  Hello.

Paul:  Hey.

Ebonee:  Hey.

Paul:  How's training going.

Ebonee:  I already got a bruise the size of a rutabaga.

Paul:  Ouch!  Want me to pick you up Saturday?

Ebonee:  That would be nice.

Paul:  It would.   Look I gotta jet.  Just wanted to hear your voice.

Ebonee:  See you Saturday.

Paul: K, bye.

Ebonee: bye.

_Okay that was.   Awkward?  Strange?  Weird?  All three?_

Ebonee spent that Saturday Morning at a spa, getting manicured, pedicure, Hair done, a facial and waxing.  She is at the house packing up her things when Big yells up-stairs for her.

Big:  Ebbie, Paul's here!

Ebonee:  I'll be right down!

Ebonee starts to get her bags and checks herself in the mirror.  _What is happening to me?  I'm  mirror fixated lately.  Oh My God!_

Ebonee comes down the stairs as Paul sits with Big having a drink.

_Oh God, this is so much like Dad meeting my date… What the hell!_

Ebonee:  Hey Paul.

Paul:  Hi, ready to get back in the mix?

Ebonee:  Am I ever (smiles)

Big looks at them both and smiles, they look at him.

Ebonee:  What?

Paul: What?

Big:  Yeah right?

Ebonee:  Whatever.

Big:  Knew it, I'm right!

Paul:  Limericks Big?

Big:  Sure (smiles knowing that something is up with them.)

Paul:  You ready?

Ebonee:  Yeah.

Paul:  See ya John.

Big:  Okay, take care of her.  (kisses Ebonee's cheek)  And you be good.

Ebonee:  Big, you really need to lay off the hard lemonade during the day (smiles)  See you in Memphis.

Big:  Okay kid.

They're driving through to Boston.  Ebonee is sleeping.  Paul brushes her cheek with the back of his hand when his phone rings.  He puts in his earpiece.

Paul:  Yeah.

Vince:  You son of a gun!

Paul:  To coin a Stone Cold phrase, What?

Vince: You and Ebonee made Entertainment Tonight.

Paul:  For what?  Driving cross country.

Vince:  No a kid got some photos of you in Dallas.  Same room?

Paul:  What?

Vince:  The kid leaked out info that you two were "sharing"  that night at the hotel and a paparazzi followed you  up the next morning.  You move fast buddy.

Paul:  It's not like that.

Vince:  No?  Well thank you anyway.  Makes the storyline 3D.

Paul:  Anything for you Vince!  (hangs up)  Bastard!

Ebonee:  Hello.  Sleeping Beauty.  (sits up)  What's up?  Who was that?

Paul:  Vince McMahan.

Ebonee:  Oh?

Paul:  He's playing up us.

Ebonee:  How so?

Paul:  Well, it seems some paparazzi were watching us in Dallas.

Ebonee:  What?

Paul:  Some kid was taking pictures, then ET was all over it.

Ebonee:  ET?  Okay I'm not following at all.

Paul:  Entertainment Tonight.

Ebonee:  All we did was go to our room.

Paul:  Well that's not all. (smiles)

Ebonee:  Yeah (smiles) what happened there?

Paul:  How about I refresh your memory.

Ebonee:  Absolutely!  What does this mean?  I mean does it mean anything, or is it just….

Paul:  It meant something, you mean something.

Paul kisses her and they drive on.

An hour later Paul and Ebonee enter their room.  Paul hits the shower as Ebonee sits on the bed, turns on the television and goes through the bag, JR sent with her new ring attire.

Black lowslung leather pants and an itty bitty N.W.O. baby tee.- Not bad.

Paul sticks his head out of the shower.

Paul: Ebby can you give me the conditioner out of my bag.

Ebonee:  Okay.

Ebonee leans over the bed and gets the conditioner.  _Very manly, I didn't know men used shampoo!_

Ebonee walks the shampoo over to Paul and he pulls her into the shower.  They laugh as he embraces her.

Ebonee:  Paul!  I'm all wet

Paul:  Well let me help you out of those wet clothes.

A while later Paul and Ebonee are asleep when his phone rings.  Paul wakes up and answers it.

Paul:  Hello?  Hello? (Ebonee stirs Paul kisses her shoulder as she turns over)  Look it's late.  No I don't want to talk about this anymore!  There's nothing to talk about.  What?!  What?!  (Paul gets up out of bed and puts on the pants laying over the chair and walks out into the hall)  This has got to end Joanie!  Why?!  Because you ended it!  You're the one who walked away from me need I remind you…..  You know there was nothing between me and Steph!  No you got all those damn internet rumors going so people would feel sorry for you!  Yes I do!  Leave her out of it, you just better….   Don't call me again!  (Paul hangs up so agitated and angry.  He wants to punch his fist through a wall, but it's probally not the best thing to do.)

Paul walks back into his room.  Ebonee is still sleeping.  He takes off his pants and gets back in bed embracing her.

The next day in Philly.  Ebonee is putting on her ring gear when she discovers they don't fit.

Ebonee:  They're too tight.

Lillian (helping her get in):  Suck it in.  Suck it…

Ebonee:  I am (gasping for air as Paul stands at the door and smiles)  Oh shut up! (smiles.  Paul winks at her and nods a hello to Lillian and leaves)  Lilly they're just not fitting.

Lillian:  But it's an eight, you're an eight.

Ebonee:  Yes but an eight for a black girl is in reality a 10.  (takes off pants shutting the door and trying on something else on the rack)

Lillian:  So… you and Paul.

Ebonee:  Yes. (smiles)

Lillian:  He needs someone good for him.

Ebonee:  Hope I fit the bill.

Lillian:  Of course you do, you must.  Paul is not exactly the easiest guy to get to.  Many have tried and failed.

Ebonee:  (Pulls on her N.W.O. Leather shorts)  It's just happening fast.

Lillian:  How so?

Ebonee:  I don't know.  Something about us is very primal.  Quite passionate.  I've never had that before.

Lillian:  Well if there's anyone better to go primal with it's Triple H.  You look fantastic.

Ebonee:  This will have to do.  I'm gonna have to have a talk with wardrobe.  I'm in make-up chica see you later.

Lillian:  Okay girlfriend.

Ebonee walks to make up.  Someone new is here.  Ebonee sits in the chair and he starts on her hair examining it.

Jorge:  Tracks?

Ebonee:  No all mine.

Jorge:  Hmm.

Ebonee gives Trish a look as if to say, "Who is this jackass?"  Trish giggles.

Jorge starts to spray water and gel on Ebonee's hair and diffuse it as Lori starts on her make-up.

Trish:  Ready for tonight?

Ebonee:  Absolutely terrified.

Trish:  You'll be okay.  I wonder what this trick is that Vince has up his sleeve.

Ebonee:  Don't know, don't care as long as it doesn't involve me.

Trish:  me too.

The girls chat a while, then their done and get ready for their cards.

Ebonee's music goes up and she walks out to the ring for her re-match with Lita.  The match is fantastic.  Ebonee's training really shows through as she avoids Lita's  finishing moves and begins to win the match.  Ebonee hits Lita with a top rope moonsault, but both women are knocked out in the ring.  Towards the end of the 10 count Ebonee manages to crawl over to cover Lita, but Lita kicks out.  Ebonee gets Lita in a sleeper.  Paul Heyman distracts the ref for some odd reason when Ebonee is attacked by none other than the returning Chyna!!!

Ebonee is in shock as Chyna picks her up by the hair and slams her to the ground, pulls Lita on Ebonee and slides out of the ring.  The ref starts to count the one-two-three, when Ebonee kicks out.  Lita is a bit in shock too!  The two continue their match and Lita sets Ebonee up for Matt's signature move when Chyna clotheslines her.  The ref rings the bell ending the match.  Ebonee gets up and Chyna again clotheslines her.  Vince walks out on the ramp with a mike.

Vince:  My rules!  My rules!  This is now an anyone wins match.  You ring that bell and continue this damn match!

The match continues as Paul, Sean, and Kevin watch from back in shock.

Chynas brutality seems to be especially on  Ebonee.  Chyna eliminates Lita by throwing her out of the ring, then attacks Ebonee.  
  


Ebonee:  What are you doing?

Chyna:  Getting back what's mine!

Chyna power slams Ebonee totally knocking the wind out of her and covers her for the three count to win the title!

Read n Review

More to come this afternoon!

Thanks to all who've reviewed :)  ~ Alice


	3. Played Chapter 3

PLAYED 

"What the Flippin' Hell!?!"

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Summary:  Why did Vince re-hire Joanie?

Ebonee storms into Vince's office angrily.  Paul, Kevin, and Shawn are already there.

Ebonee:  What the Flippin' Hell!?!

Vince:  Now Ebonee calm down.

Ebonee:  (in his face)  Fuck you!

The boys crack up.

Ebonee:  That match was mine!

Vince:  And why is that young lady?

Ebonee:  I don't play like this!

Vince:  Oh yeah?!  Are you sayin' you're walking!  Is that it?  Now that you and him (points to Paul)  are playing house, you think you can just talk to me like that!  Hell no!!!

Ebonee: (calms down)  Why was I not told?

Vince:  It was need to know and you didn't need to know.

Ebonee looks to the guys and walks to Paul.

Ebonee:  Did you know about this?

Paul:  I just found out.

Shawn: Baby, none of us are happy about this!  But this is this business

Kevin:  Yeah ran by a mad man!

Joanie peaks her head in the door.

Joanie: Vince?

Vince opens arms to Joanie.

Vince:  There she is!  Chyna is back.

Joanie:  It's wonderful.  Thanks for having me back.  Shawnie.  Big Sexy.

Shawn:  Hey Joanie.

Kevin:  W'sup?

Joanie:  Hello Paul.  I know.  Big surprise huh?  (smiles)  Hey kid, hope I didn't hurt you out there.

Ebonee:  It takes more than just that.

Joanie: (smiles)  You'll fit right in here.  (to Vince)  Lets go have that dinner and sign those contracts.

Vince:  Good I'm starved.

Joanie:  Yeah (looks at Paul) me too

Vince and Joanie make their way out.  

Joanie:  See you guys around.  You too Ebonee.

They leave.

Kevin:  What the hell was that all about!!!

Paul:  Vince's little head games!

Shawn:  Look we handled Vince McMahon before.

Ebonee:  What does this mean?  That was my title!

Paul:  We'll get your title baby I promise you.

Paul embraces Ebonee as Shawn looks at him and mouths, "We need to talk"

That night Ebonee went to work out with Lita.  Paul, Shawn and Kevin are having drinks.

Paul:  Joanie's  pulling something she's gonna regret!

Shawn:  Look Paul, I know what went down, we both know the truth, Joanie's obviously up to something, but we are still the clique.

Kevin:  She left the clique Shawn, she ended that when she decided to screw over our brother here.  No man!

Shawn:  Can Ebonee hold her own?  She's no Chyna.

Paul:  She won't take Joanie's crap.

Shawn:  Did you know she would do something like this?

Paul:  Hell no Shawn!  Don't you know if I had so much as a thought that this would happen I would have stopped it!

Kevin:  Okay calm down.  The script is being flipped kids.

Shawn:  We're still all together.  Let's make the story line work in our best interest.

Back at the gym, Lita is on the stair-climber while Ebonee is lifting some weights.  Joanie walks over to her.

Joanie:  hey kid.

Ebonee:  This is not a barn, and I'm not a kid.

Joanie:  Whoa!  Don't be so sensitive. (smiles)  I'm surprised Paul didn't tell you I would be here.

Ebonee:  He didn't know.

Joanie:  Oh (laughs)  That's what he told you?

Ebonee:  Yes.

Joanie:  Well you look like a smart girl.  Didn't figure you for gullible.  

Ebonee:  And I didn't figure you at all.

Joanie:  (laughs)  How long have you two been fuckin?  Three days?!  He's just using you!

Ebonee: (sarcastic) And you're back because?

Joanie:  I told you.  I want back what's mine.

Ebonee:  (get's in Joanie's face)  Try me.

Joanie:  Ooh!  No fear.  This may be fun.

Joanie walks away.  Ebonee continues to lift weights.

More Later

Read n Review

Thanks soooooooooo much for reading this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HardysAngel Gurl**-  OMG!! Thanks for taking the bait!  I'm so glad you're hooked- stay tuned girlie!     **TripleH11**-  Thanks so much, I'm not too on the sappy stuff either :)     **Lane**:  Thanks so much, I really hope you enjoy the story!     **Michelle**-  How's this for more :)  enjoy enjoy enjoy!!!!!!!!         **Anonymous**- *blows kisses your way*   Thanks so much!     **Xtremechick**-  You're awesome!!!!!!!!  Thanks for readin'       **Reya**-  Chica rica  Thanks soooooo much!  I didn't get much response from Too Kwik so I didn't write more.  If you've read The Tug on 'Taker's Heart, you'll notice my total and absolute motivation to continue writing was because of people like you!  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my stories!  And yeah "shakes her head yes"  is kinda funny lol, but I just write—then think  lol     **X-treme Loving Diva**!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Chica Rica!  BabyDoll!!!!!!!!!!!!!  April!!!!!!!!!!!!!  My bestest bestest online Girl!!!!!!!!!  How the heck are ya!  Thanks for being so unbiased  lol  And okay okay okay look for a new chapter to Untamed Hearts!  Love ya girlfriend!     **NINI**-  Thanks so much for your support!      **Mirage**-  Glad you like the story, stay tuned to see what goes down with who gets played, but heed my pearl of wisdom  ROFLMAO, "Play the game or get Played"      **Midnight Star**-  Thank you sooo much for loving my story, I like it too :)          **HypoZoe**-  I hope I'm keeping you interested!  Thanks for the good feedback!


	4. Played Chapter 4

PLAYED 

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Summary:  Why does Joanie's words ring in Ebonee's ears?

Amy and Ebonee drive to Kurt's house from the gym.

Amy:  She said that?!  That woman is a real piece of poop!  Well it's a lie.  Paul wouldn't do that.  Eb you know that don't you?

Ebonee:  Yes it just makes me so damn mad.

Amy:  I tell you, do a spread in Playboy and you turn into nothing but a ditz.

Ebonee:  Yeah.  (a beat)  So when do you go to Cali to take your pictures.

The girls both break out laughing.

Amy:  A week from Thursday.   You should come with me.

Ebonee:  No way, the only man to see me au natural is my baby.

Amy:  Wow, you two are like made for eachother too.

Ebonee:  So far, so bueno.

The girls pull up around the house and walk in.  Kurt has gone to visit his wife who is staying with her parents during her pregnancy, so Kurt let's his friends use the house.  They walk in and Paul and Kev are watching movies, while Rock and Bradshaw play cards in the kitchen.

Ebonee:  Hello.

Paul:  Good workout?

Ebonee:  Yes sorta

Paul:  Want me to fix you up?

Ebonee:  (blushing)  Settle down

Paul: (winks at Ebonee and slaps her butt as she walks upstairs)  This _is_ settled.

Amy:  What are you guys watchin'?

Kevin:  Star Wars.  All of it.

Amy:  Kewl!  I'll be right down.

The girls go upstairs to change.

Paul:  Hungry?  Let's raid the fridge.

Kevin puts the movie on pause and he and Paul go into the kitchen and start looking through the cupboards and fridge.

Dwayne:  Nothing

Paul:  Nothing?

Kevin:  Nothing.  That little punk!

Bradshaw:  He's got beer.

Paul:  I know this is blasphemy to you Bradshaw but Man can not live by beer alone

Ebonee comes in the Kitchen.

Ebonee:  What's he got?

Paul:  Nothing.

Ebonee:  (looks)  He does too, takes out chicken and fish.

Paul:  Babe it's frozen.

Ebonee:  Well lets see, he hasn't been home in like forever!  I keep forgetting if it's not in a can or microwaveable it doesn't exist to you men.

Amy:  What's he got?

Ebonee:  I'll put something together.

Amy:  Ooh I'll make salsa!  (the boys start back in the living room)  Don't start the movie yet!

Kevin:  Come on men, lets go shoot some pool.  The women are gonna cook.

Ebonee:  Give us an hour.

Kevin:  An hour?  Damn then we'll need some more beer.

The men leave.  Ebonee rolls her eyes and puts on an apron as Amy chops tomatoes.  Paul walks back in and grabs her and gives her a kiss before leaving again.

Amy and Ebonee laugh.

About 45 minutes the smell of good aroma and come into the kitchen.

Kevin:  Smells good in here!

Rock:  Do I smell Gummmmmmmbo!

Bradshaw:  Heck yeah that's what I'm talking about.  Paul I'm gonna steal your woman if you don't watch it.

Amy:  We were just gonna call you guys.

Paul:  Smells good baby.

They all sit and Kevin gives thanks and then they enjoy their meal.

Later that night,  Kevin, Amy, Paul, Ebonee, and Bradshaw are watching the movie.  Actually Ebonee has fallen asleep in Paul's arms (swoon)

The door bell rings.  They look at the door questioningly.

Paul and Ebonee are still asleep.

Amy:  Someone forgot the key?

Bradshaw they should stay outside then.  

Bradshaw walks to the door and peaks out.

Bradshaw:  Oh Damn!

Bradshaw opens the door, it's Joanie!

Joanie:  Hey cutie pie!  Kurt said I could crash.

Kevin:  Look what the cat dragged in.

Bradshaw:  Woman it's like 3 in the morning.

Joanie:  Yeah and it's cold.  (comes in)  Who's all here?  Hey Amy  (sees Paul and Ebonee)  Oh don't they look cute.  Kev, how's it hanging?

Kevin:  To the left as always.  (Yawns and goes upstairs.)

Amy:  (yawns)  We were all just goin to bed.

Bradshaw:  Yeah.  It's been a long night.

Joanie:  Not on my account I hope.

Amy wakes up Paul and Ebonee.

Joanie:  Hello again.

Paul:  What are you doing here?

Joanie:  Kurt invited me.

Paul:  Sure.

Ebonee:  Whatever, come on.

Everyone makes thier way upstairs.

Amy:  I'm just gonna sit up a while.  Sweet Dreams.  And oh Paul and Ebonee, keep it down (smiles)

They all go up to bed, while Joanie sits with a sly smile on her face.

Read n Review

Thanks soooooo much you all are the best!!!!!!!


	5. Played Chapter 5

PLAYED 

"Don't tread on me!"

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Summary:  Paul and Ebonee try to enjoy a weekend at Kurts ranch.

It's six-thirty in the morning.  Ebonee is still sleeping.  Paul had left an hour ago to take Kevin, Dwayne, and Bradshaw to the airport.  He gets back in and crawls in bed for a few more hours of sleep.

Two hours later and Amy is downstairs making breakfast.  Joanie comes downstairs into the kitchen.

Joanie:  Smells good.

Amy:  'Morning.

Joanie:  Good morning kiddo.

Amy: (rolls her eyes then yells upstairs)  Breakfast!!!

Joanie:  Oh they won't hear you.  I heard noices. (smiles)  They're so cute.

Amy:  Why are you here?

Joanie:  I was invited.

Amy:  Yeah oh, I forgot.

Joanie:  Come on Amy, I'm sensing you're not all too happy to see me.

Amy:  You probally should control that.

Ebonee comes downstairs.

Ebonee:  Oh food.  Ames it smells wonderful!

Amy:  Thanks.  Paul not coming down?

Ebonee:  Shower.

Amy:  Oh.

Joanie:  Conserve water sweetie, shower with a friend.

Ebonee: (rolls her eyes)  If I wasn't so hungry I would have lost my appetite. (smiles back at Joanie sweetly… okay not so sweetly).

Joanie:  Yeah well sex does wonders for ones appetite.  I know after one of my sessions with Paul I could eat a horse.

Ebonee:Hmm.  Interesting.. not!  Ames want me to make some juice?

Amy:  Yeah (giggles) there's some oranges and fruit in the pantry.

Amy and Ebonee talk a bit totally leaving Joanie out in the cold.

Joanie:  Can I help?

Amy:  Sure, you can grate these potatoes for hash.

Joanie:  Fun.

There's a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, then Paul comes in the kitchen.  He embraces Ebonee, kissing her forhead.

Ebonee:  Irish Spring?

Paul whispers something in Ebonee's ears making her laugh, Amy giggles too, but Joanie doesn't find the humor.

Paul:  Amy when is Matt and Jeff coming in?

Amy:  Uh they should be here about noon.

Paul:  It's a nice day lets bar-be-que.

Joanie:  No one bar-be-ques like you.

Paul:  You're still here?

Joanie:  Yes.

Paul:  (rolls his eyes)  Wonderful.

An hour later and they're finishing up.

Paul:  Ladies I ate like a King.  That was wonderful.

Amy:  You're welcome.

Paul:  And Because I am the King.  I'll do the dishes

Joanie:  I'll help.

Paul:  We got it.

Joanie:  Okay…. I don't want dishpan hands.   Guess I'll hit the mall (leaves going upstairs)

Amy:  Wish she could get hit by the mall.

Paul laughs.

Paul:  I wash you dry? (whispers in her ear she laughs and snaps him in the but with a towel)

Ebonee:  You're so nasty!

Amy:  I'll run to the store for tonight (to Paul) keys?  You're blocking my car.

Paul:  I don't even let my woman drive my car. (smiles)  Don't tell her (laughs)

Ebonee:  Hello I am right here (laughs).

Amy grabs her purse and leaves.  Paul and Ebonee wash dishes.

Paul:  This is fun.

Ebonee:  What washing dishes?

Paul:  Being here with you.  I'm liking it.  A lot.

Ebonee:  Me too. (they kiss when Joanie walks in)

Joanie:  Yeah you'll really get a lot done with the kissing going on (smiles)

Paul:  Aren't you suppose to be gone.

Joanie:  I'm going.  Hope there's a Victoria Secret.  I just love their stuff.

Ebonee:  You mustn't keep them waiting then (smiles)

Joanie:  No.  Can I pick you up something?  I know his tastes.

Ebonee:  No and thank you for leaving. (smiles)

Joanie:  Oh well, can't say I didn't ask.

Ebonee:  Ditto.  Goodbye.

Joanie: Later kiddies.

Joanie leaves.

Ebonee:  That …. Can I call her a woman?  She's such a bitch!

Paul:  Don't let her get under your skin Ebby.

Ebonee:  Easier said than done, that waste of skin is the irritation on top of the irritation that irritates me!  And the little , "I know what he likes" shit has to stop!

Paul:  She's just mad, because I'm with you, that's all.

Ebonee: (a beat)  What are we exactly?

Paul:  We are  kismet.  In my opinion.  I've fallen very deeply in love with you.

Ebonee:  And it's not too soon?

Paul:  Do you think it is?

Ebonee:  No.

Paul:  Listen to me.  If I didn't want to be here.  I wouldn't.  

Paul kisses his girlfriend and they continue to wash dishes.

That afternoon is a blast.  Jeff and Matt are finally there as well as Terri and Al.  Paul is at home at the BBQ talking with Al as Matt and Jeff play of all things dominos 

(go figure)

Ebonee and Amy are talking on the grass as Amy is hemming a pair of pants.  Terri is talking on the phone.

Time seems to stand still for a moment when Joanie comes out wearing close to nothing but a string.

Terri:  Oh my Sweet Jesus!

Al: (between laughs)  Nice uhm string Joanie.

Joanie:  Like it?  (walks over to Al and Paul)  I just bought it today.  What do you think Paul?

Paul:  I think you're naked.

Joanie:  Like it don't you?

Ebonee walks over and grabs Joanie by the arm and walks her into the house, Joanie pulls away.

Joanie:  Let go of me!  Just because you can't wear something like….

Ebonee:  I have class!  You're making a fool of yourself.

Joanie: Oh I am?

Ebonee:  Look I don't like you.  No mystery but let me clue you into something.  Your ploy or whatever it is is not working.  Stop fooling yourself.

Joanie:  What ploy?

Ebonee:  I would say stop playing stupid, but you don't really have to try do you!  Paul and I are together!  We're happy _and_ together, what ever you had is gone, kaput, over!  Do not tread on me, I'll make you a promise you wish you never did!

With that Ebonee goes back out to join the party and Joanie just stands there.  Holding back the angry stinging tears coming to her eyes.  She goes upstairs and packs.  No one even notices her leave.

**Read N. Review**

****

**~  You all rock!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Played Chapter 6

PLAYED 

"Where did Joanie go?"

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

X-tra Disclaimer:  While, yes I do Luuuuuuuuuust after the Game, I do not intend this story to bash Joanie Laurer. I am a fan and respect Joanie as an athlete and entertainer and someone I believe to be very honest and sincere.  I could be wrong, but whateva!  I also think Paul is fine as heck! And I would love to do naughty things with the man, but I don't think he could hang! LOL, then again I hope and pray to God I'm wrong ROFLMAO  Anytime Paul, my number is 469-6877 :) In fact, you will be surprised at this story so just keep reading.

               I'my-ours

Summary:  The night before returning to the road.

Everyone is having such a good time.  The food is wonderful and everyone is living up before they hit the road again.  Paul and Matt get so playful as to throw their girlfriends in the pool.  This follows the funniest game of "chicken".

Later Amy and Ebonee bring out a cake in honor of Als birthday.  Everything is so happy, so peaceful.  Then….

Terri:  Hey, where did Joanie go?

Paul:  Hey, who cares?

Amy:  Uhm, maybe someone should check on her.  Did she eat with us.

Matt:  Her car's gone. 

Paul:  Good riddance!

Paul takes a swig of his beer and walks off, Ebonee watches him.  Al places a kiss on her cheek.

Al:  Sweetheart thank you.

Ebonee:  Happy Birthday Al.

Al:  You know this cake is going to go strait to my girlish figure.

They laugh, Terri drags All off to the sauna.  Ebonee walks over to Paul.  He's sitting in a chair in the backyard under a tree.

Ebonee:  You're brooding.  Why?

Paul:  I'm not.

Ebonee:  You seem real upset.

Paul:  Yeah?  I'm not.  Baby really I'm good.

Ebonee: (kisses Paul)  This weekend was the best.

Paul:  It was.

Paul pulls Ebonee on his lap and they sit and talk.

The next day everyone is loading up the cars to hit the roads to Memphis.  Ebonee is looking for something.

Paul:  Ready Babe?

Ebonee:  No.  No!  Where is….  Oh my God!

Paul:  What is it?

Ebonee:  My necklace.  Paul did you see it?

Paul:  What the locket?

Ebonee:  Yes!  Where is it (looks under the bed)

Paul:  (looking)  Maybe you packed it.

Ebonee:  No I didn't .  

Paul:  It's okay babe, Kurt'll look for it. 

Ebonee:  I can't leave without it.

Paul:  (joking)  What is it?  Good luck? (laughs)

Ebonee:  (Pushes him out of the way)  Yes!

Paul:  Hey hey.  I'm sorry (wipes away her tears comforting her)  Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it.  I'm sorry.

Ebonee:  My dad gave it to me.

Ebonee hasn't seen Gregory Jones since he left Ebonee and her mom when Ebonee was eight years old.

Paul:  Kurt will find it.  Baby, I'm sorry, but we have to go.

Ebonee:  It's all I've got.

Paul:  No.  No it isn't .

Paul kisses Ebonee and they walk out of the house.  Paul puts her in the car and closes her door.  She stares out at the house as he gets in and starts the car.  Paul holds her face.

Paul:  I love you.

Ebonee:  I love you too.

Paul:  Everything's going to be okay.  I promise.

            Read N. Review

The following is a funny little ode I wrote specifically for The Game

Lustfully I lust, yes I lustfully lust for you Paul Levesque.  I touch your fire and it cools my skin.  I melt in your cold cold eyes. Is this lust?  Yes oh sweet lust has conquered  me with naughty nasty thoughts of You and a jar of skippy peanut butter.  Your mother never could have warned you.  Not of a girl like me.  The quite one; bookwormish schoolgirl; pigtails and glasses.  Yet underneath my skirt is not cotton but a string.  Lustfully I lust, yes lustfully lust for you.

By Desirée Einez


	7. Played Chapter 7

PLAYED 

"Trust me."

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Xtra Disclaimer:  I haaaaaaaaate the story line wwe is having now with n.w.o. now kaput, quoating the Hurricane, "What up wit that?"  I believe that if wwe wanted to really offer the fans the best, they would hire some of us fanfic writers and fire all the lame asses who right shit like… well the dx escapade we all saw last night, now how fuckin' lame was that!  Okay that's enough with my commentary… now back to **Played**

Summary:  Who's getting played?

Ebonee sits talking to Eric about the new angle with the General Managers.  She was waiting for Paul, but doesn't know where he is.  She sees Joanie walk in as Eric rattles on about WCW.

Ebonee:  Yeah yeah that's nice, excuse me.

Ebonee runs over to Joanie.

Ebonee:  Joanie.

Joanie:  What ever it is, I didn't do it.

Ebonee:  You left so suddenly this weekend.  How are you?

Joanie:  Do you really care?

Ebonee:  We got off on the wrong foot.

Joanie:   I accept that.  Look ki…  Ebonee, I just needed to be somewhere else.

Ebonee:  I accept that.

Joanie:  You're allright.

Ebonee:  You too.

The two smile at eachother and Joanie walks away.

Paul walks in and crosses to her yanking her arm, startling her.

Paul:  What was that all about?!

Ebonee:  Paul!  What?  You're hurting me!

Paul:  Why were you talking to her!

Ebonee:  Let go of me! (yanks away her arm)  What's wrong with you!

Ebonee leaves.

They don't speak again until the end of the night.  Ebonee comes out of her dressing room as Paul comes backstage from the showstopper.

Paul:  I'm so sorry.  I'm sorry.

Paul reaches out for Ebonee and she walks into his arms and he embraces her and kisses her.

Paul:  Babe I'm such an asshole, I will never ever do that to you again.  I love you, I just don't want Joanie feeding you lies.

Ebonee:  I love you too.  You should know that.

Paul:  I do.

Ebonee:  And that I won't just believe anything someone tells me.

Paul:  It's just very important you trust me.  After all the crap Joanie put me through.  I can't go through that again.

Ebonee:  I wouldn't do that to you.

Ebonee kisses Paul and they walk out to their car and leave.

Like he needed to prove anything to her, Paul makes love to Ebonee, lulling her off into a deep sleep (wow.. lucky gyrl!)

Later that night as they sleep Paul's phone rings.  Paul answers it.

Paul: (whispers as not to wake up Ebonee)  Yeah?  Hey, okay.  Okay (looks over at Ebonee who is sleeping with her back to him)  I'll be right over.

Paul gets out of bed and puts on some clothes, he checks to make sure Ebonee is sleeping and then creeps out softly closing the doors.  Ebonee opens her eyes, she wasn't asleep!  Paul left his phone on the night-table and Ebonee checks the caller ID for the last phone number.  It's from the hotel!

Ebonee puts on some clothes and leaves her room.

Paul knocks on room 314 and as he enters he smiles and a female's hand reaches for him bringing him in the room.

Ebonee walks out in the lobby to the front desk.

Stuart:  Hello Miss can I help you?

Ebonee:  Yes, I am Ebonee Jones in room 746, I was waiting for my friend Joanie Laurer, can you tell me if she's checked in yet?

Stuart:  Ms. Laurer?  (looks through logs)  I'm sorry I don't have a reservation for a Laurer.

Ebonee:  I don't believe she had a reservation, she was going to stay with me…

Stuart:  No ma'am no Laurers are checked in at all.

Ebonee:  (sort of disappointed, sort of not , _"Where's Paul?"_ )  Thank you.

Ebonee goes back up to her room.  She can't rest.  Why would Paul just up and leave?  Where did he go?  Why did she think he would be with Joanie?  Where is the trust?   Okay she's being irrational.  There's got to be a good reason.  Ebonee turns over and tries to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile Paul is doing some heavy breathing with the mystery woman in room 314.  He drops another condom wrapper on the carpet as in their room, Ebonee finally falls asleep again.

Read n Review


	8. Played Chapter 8

PLAYED 

"Where were you?"

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Xtra DisclaimerOkay hands up.  Who thinks that we should write to wwe and tell them how much we think their storylines suuuuuuuuuuck?  Who can write better crap than that?  What was up with Rick Flair running RAW?  They sure played that out quick didn't they?  And what the hell is with GoldDust, he should manage Billy and Chuckie, so they can all be Fairies  Love that Eric is there, hate that Steph is, C'mon Paul, please tell me as Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine as you are you will one day choose to have a relationship with a REAL WOMAN cos you're 0 to par sweetiepie.… now back to **Played**

Summary:  Play the Game or get Played.

Early the next morning, Ebonee wakes up.  Paul is still asleep.  Ebonee orders breakfast and hops in the shower.  As she is drying her hair room service knocks on the door.  Paul wakes up.

Paul:  MMM food (kisses Ebonee good morning) And eggs too (smiles)

Ebonee:  I had them poach them.

Paul:  Great honey, they're fantastic.

They sit and eat.

Ebonee:  Paul where did you go last night?

Paul: (swallows) Huh?

Ebonee:  You left last night.  Where were you?

Paul:  Oh.  I went to talk to Kev, he needed to talk.  Baby I'm sorry I didn't tell you, hope you weren't worried.

Ebonee:  I just didn't know where you where.

Paul: I didn't want to wake you.

Ebonee:  Okay.

Paul:  (looks at her and puts his fork down)  You act like you don't believe me.

Ebonee:  No, that isn't true.

Paul:  Well you sound like it.

Ebonee:  I said okay.

Paul:  You can ask Kevin, if you don't believe me!

Ebonee:  Paul calm the fuck down!

Paul:  Where else would I go! (turns over the food tray)

Ebonee:  Okay, I'm not having this discussion, you're being way too too..(starts to walk away)

Paul: (grabs her arm)  Don't you walk away from me!

Ebonee:  Paul!  Let go of me!

Paul:  What?  You think I was cheating on you!?  Is that what you were talking about with that bitch Joanie!

Ebonee: (tears come to her eyes as she tries to pull away from Paul, he is not the man she thought he was) Paul please!

Paul:  You're up here questioning me and shit!

Ebonee:  I just asked!

Paul:  What!

Ebonee:  I just asked.  (cries.  Paul lets go and embraces her, she doesn't exactly return the embrace as she holds on to her arm and sobs into his shoulder)

Paul:  What the hell is wrong with me, baby I'm so sorry.  I'm sorry.

There's a knock on the door it's Dwayne.

Dwayne:  Hey Paul you Jabroni open the door, you ready?

Paul kisses Ebonee, wiping her tears and crosses to the door opening it.

Dwayne:  Lets go mother fu… (sees mess)  

Paul:  (explaining)  Had a little accident.

Ebonee tries to conceal her crying.

Dwayne:  Hey beautiful.

Ebonee:  Hi Dwayne.

Paul:  Honey (kisses Ebonee)  sorry I ruined breakfast… the toast was good (smiles)  I'll see you when we get back (kisses Ebonee again)  Damn! (Ebonee jumps, Dwayne sees this) I don't want to wear these shoes, just a sec (Paul goes into bedroom to get his other shoes.)

Dwayne mouths , "Are you okay?" to Ebonee, she nods yes and turns going into the room with Paul.  Dwayne looks a little upset.  Ebonee starts to get dressed.  Paul kisses her again.

Paul:  Are we okay baby?  That will never ever happen again I promise.  (Ebonee nods her head yes…* of course if this is okay with you Reya roflmao *) I love you (kisses her again)

Paul goes back out into the suite where Dwayne is waiting.

Paul:  Okay man lets go.

Dwayne:  After you.

Dwayne follows Paul out and looks at him as if to say, "I'm gonna kick your candy ass!"

A while later, Ebonee is cleaning up the mess when a knock is heard on her door, she peeks out the peep hole and it's Terri, she answers the door.  Terri immediately embraces her now crying friend.

Terri:  I can't believe this!  I just can't (sees the bruise on her arm)  He did this?!

Oh Jesus Ebbi!  This is not Paul.  Something's gotta be wrong with him.

Ebonee:  I don't know.  He was so upset.

Terri:  Well why was he gone?

Ebonee:  He had to talk with Kevin.

Terri:  And?

Ebonee:  I believe him, but he didn't think I did.. he was so mad.

Terri:  He hurt you.

Ebonee:  He won't do it again…

Terri:  Why?  Because he told you that?

Ebonee:  No Terri, he won't .  He's Paul.  You said something was wrong, I think it's the pressure.  Maybe if I could get him home for a while, things would be…

Terri:  Was he with Joanie?

Ebonee:  No.

Terri:  And how do you know this?

Ebonee:  Because.  (a beat)  I checked with the lobby, she wasn't checked in.

Terri:  Under her name.  Honey she could have checked in under a different name.  And because you checked raises the fact that you too don't buy his Kevin alibi.

Meanwhile Paul and Dwayne are cheoreographing routines in the ring and Dwayne is beating up Paul pretty bad, he gives Paul the spinebuster.

Paul:  Wow!  Man don't hold back.

Dwayne:  Guess I was really into it.

Paul:  Yeah?  No shit!

Dwayne: (a beat)  You know, you're one lucky son of a bitch!  If I didn't have Dani at home, I'd give my left nut for a girl like her.

Paul:  (laughs)  Very colorful imagery.  And I am full aware how lucky I am.  I love my baby D.  I haven't felt this way for a woman in a very long time.

Dwayne:  Not too long ago you did.

Paul:  Well it seems like a long time to me.  I'm all about my boo now.

Dwayne:  Be good to her man.  And maybe.  Just maybe.  Life will be good back at you, if you smell it.

Paul:I sure do… I smell your pits bro, use a stronger deodorant.

(they laugh and smile)

Dwayne:  If I had a little sister, she'd be her.  And any man to hurt her, would get all of my wrath.

Paul:  I would never hurt her. (gives Dwayne dap)  I hear ya D. and I appreciate it.  We're okay.

Dwayne:  Okay.

They continue on with wrestling.

Read n Review

Liz!  So Glad to see you!!!  Think Joanie really stole the locket?  You'll be surprised :)  Those of you expecting this story to be dragged out like Tug on 'Taker's Heart might be pleased, I'm trying to make this soap operie.  And don't get all up in arms about Paul being a bit "physical"  it all will be explained, but hey who do you think it was in the room he was getting it on with?  Hmmm?  Bingobaby, missed seeing you!  So glad you stopped by!  HardysAngelGurl expect a bitch slap in the near future!  Lol, love you all!!~

Alice aka Desirée

Now I lay me down to sleep.  Dreaming naughty naughty things with Paul Levesque

Dirty Little Girl!


	9. Played Chapter 9

PLAYED 

"I don't want to fight with you."

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Xtra DisclaimerOkay: Am I playing Paul out to be an asshole?   Uhmm could be :)  

Who knows in this soap opera.… now back to **Played**

Summary:  White picket fences in Conneticut.

That night Ebonee is waiting for Paul after the show.  Dwayne walks up to her and hugs her.

Dwayne:  Sweetpea, did he hurt you? (looks at the bruise on her arm)

Ebonee:  We just had a misunderstanding.  Paul would never hurt me.

Dwayne:  If he does, you tell me okay?

Ebonee:  He won't.  Paul loves me, thanks the same (Ebonee hugs Dwayne.  Paul comes down the hall to them.)

Paul:  Good card D.

Dwayne:  Electrifying my friend.

Paul:  You ready baby?

Ebonee:  Yeah.  See you later D, tell Dani and the baby I said hello.

Dwayne:  Will do.

Dwayne leaves.  Paul takes Ebonee's hand and they walk to their car.  Paul opens her door and she gets in.  They're driving to their hotel.

Paul:  So what were you two talking about?

Ebonee:  Dwayne would like us to come out to visit with him and Dani sometime soon.  We were talking about family.

Paul:  He's got a wonderful family.

Ebonee:  Yes, must be nice.

Paul:  Do you ever think about it?

Ebonee:  What?

Paul:  Settling down and getting married.

Ebonee:  I probally wouldn't be that good at it; not having roots and all.

Paul:  I think you're wrong.  I know you would be an excellent wife, good mother shouldn't be too difficult.

Ebonee:  You're biased. (smiles)

Paul:  Do you love me?

Ebonee:  Yes.  I do.

Paul:  And I love you.  So there shouldn't be a reason why we shouldn't just get married.

Ebonee:  Whoah whoa.  Married?

Paul:  Yes.

Ebonee:  Kinda quick isn't it?

Paul:  Who should care how quick it is if the love is strong.  I want to marry you.

Ebonee:  Life on the road with my husband.  That's quite an angle.

Paul:  It won't be when you're home in Conneticut.

Ebonee:  What would I do there?

Paul:  Raise our family.

Ebonee:  Our family?

Paul:  Yeah (smiles)  I can get you nice and pregnant (smiles)

Ebonee:  What about my job?

Paul:  Baby, you don't need to work.

Ebonee:  Paul, I just got this job.

Paul:  What do you love the job or me!

Ebonee:  I love you, but…

Paul:  Fuck!  Just forget it!  Forget I said a damn thing!

Ebonee:  It's a big step.

Paul:  Look, you don't want to marry me fine!

Ebonee:  I didn't say that!

Paul:  Yes you did!  Your job is so fuckin' important!

Ebonee:  (a beat)  I don't want to fight with you.

Paul:  Which is why we just shouldn't say anything at all okay.

They continue driving and get to the hotel.  They get up to the lobby to sign in.

Paul:  I want my own room, I need to be by myself tonight.

Ebonee:  What?  Paul.

Paul:  (to register)  Two rooms please, put it on my card.

Ebonee:  I can pay for my own room.

Paul:  No problem!  One room.

Paul signs in as Ebonee holds back her tears.  When he's done, he picks up his bag and heads off to his room, but leans in to her.

Paul:  You can even pay for your own rental car to take you to DC.

Paul leaves.  Ebonee signs in and then goes to her room.  She falls out on her bed crying.

Early the next morning Ebonee wakes up, she cried all night long and her stomach is so tied up in knots that she goes into the bathroom and vomits.  Her phone rings, could it be Paul.  No, it's Teri.

Ebonee:  Terri?

Terri:  Hi sweetie, I wanted to see if you and Paul wanted to have breakfast before heading out.  (Ebonee starts to cry)  Honey?  Ebbie, what's wrong!  Oh my God, did he hurt you again?

Ebonee:  He doesn't want me anymore.

Terri:  What?!

Ebonee:  We got in a disagreement and he took a single room and told me to find my own way to DC.

Terri:  Where are you?

Twenty minutes later Terri knocks on Ebonee's door.  The two friends embrace.

Terri:  I don't get it, what's up with Paul?

Ebonee:  I don't know.  This I would expect from Hunter, but I'm not in love with Hunter, I'm in love with Paul.

Terri:  He just expected you to quit wwe?

Ebonee:  And have babies, and stay in Conneticut.

Terri:  This all doesn't make sence.

Ebonee:  I know (wipes tears)

Terri:  Honey you need to confront him.

Ebonee:  He's not the same, not like when I first met him.

Terri:  Come on, lets check out.  Things will get better babydoll.

Ebonee and Terri check out of the hotel.  Paul is also leaving and stands reading a paper.  Ebonee crosses to him.  She stands there a moment, he doesn't even acknowledge she's there.  She tugs on the belt loop of his jeans and he looks at her and says nothing.  He returns to his reading.  Ebonee looks down.  Then walks back to Terri and they leave.  Paul sighs as he watches her leave.

That night at Raw, Ebonee is very unfocused in her match with Linda and falls the wrong way, she holds her leg and screams in pain.  Ref's check on her and call out the trainers.  Paul runs out to the ring and checks on her.

Paul:  Baby, baby?

Ebonee:  It hurts!

Paul carries Ebonee out of the ring and into the ambulance that is waiting in the back.

Paramedics put her in and Paul gets in with her, he kisses her and reassures her as the ambulance speeds away.

READ N REVIEW


	10. Played Chapter 10

PLAYED 

"_Get your booty back here man_."

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Xtra DisclaimerOkay:  Okay the wee storyline writers are pissing me off!  No more N.W.O.?  What happened to Big Sexy?  OMG!.… now back to **Played**

Summary:  White picket fences in Conneticut.

Ebonee is in her hospital room flipping through the channels on the remote.  She tore some tendon in her right leg and needs therapy, she went into surgery two days ago.  Paul hasn't left her side, infuriating Vince.  He just came in from going to get magazines and stuff for Ebonee.  Now he sits making phone calls and writing in his Palm Pilot.  He gets off the phone with JR and sighs.

Ebonee:  Paul, honey you should go back.

Paul:  I'm not leaving you.

Ebonee:  They're releasing me tomorrow, I'll go home and get some rest. (a beat)  Our family is going to need to eat so you best get back on the road.

Paul:  What are you saying.

Ebonee: (smiles) Our family, you me the baby..

Paul:  Baby?

Ebonee:  Baby.

Paul:  When did you….

Ebonee:  Doc just told me.  I want to go to our home and raise our family.

Paul:  Baby?

Ebonee: (smiles)  Well we did a lot of… 

Paul:  You're okay will going home

Ebonee:  I am.

Paul:  You're sure?

Ebonee:  Don't try and make me change my mind.

Paul:  Oh baby, I wouldn't do that.  I love you so much!

Four days later in a small intimate ceremony, Paul and Ebonee exchange vows.  Paul takes a few weeks off the road and they honeymoon in Aruba and go home to Conneticut.

Ebonee  took maternity leave from wrestling, but Vince has spoken to her about still making appearances.  Paul isn't too thrilled with it, but is trying to be supportive.

When Raw comes to Conneticut, Ebonee accompanies her husband.  Her new Angle has her having been "knocked up" by Triple H.  She and Triple H are super Heels as they both turn on Kevin and Nash creating a new faction called Pandemonium X.  Ebonee introduces its Members.

Brook Lynn:  Kane  (uproar as Kane enters the ring)  Razor (He's a new wrestler),  Bubba Dudley! (Huge uproar) and…… Goldburg!  (extreme uproar as Godburg returns to the squared circle!)  the N.W.O is antient history!

That night Paul and Ebonee drive back home.  Terri is staying with them and Ebonee and Terri stay up playing cards.  Paul comes in from bed.

Paul:  Isn't it past your bedtime?

Ebonee:  It's only  (looks at watch) 2:38 in the morning (smiles)

Paul:  Well I know it's way past the babies bed time.

Ebonee:  This child isn't missing any sleep (they laugh)

Terri:  Naw it is late, I'm sleepy.  Goodnight.

Ebonee:  Goodnight.

Paul:  Ebbie…

Ebonee:  Carry me? (smiles)

Paul:  (picking her up)  Any place in particular?  (they both smile)

Ebonee:  Make a pit stop in the kitchen?  The kid is hungry.

Paul:  Yeah (carries her into the kitchen) And just what does baby want?

Ebonee:  Chunky Monkey (smiles)

Paul:  Uhmm baby…

Ebonee: (opens the freezer, no chunky monkey)  Paul?

Paul is trying to sneak out.

Ebonee:  Get your booty back here man.  Did you eat my Chunky Monkey.

Paul:  (smiles)  I'll buy you some more.  Look Cherry Garcia, that's good.

Ebonee:  You're in big trouble I hope you know.

Paul:  I'll buy you some more

 (They laugh and Paul walks his wife back to their room)

Read N Review

I know this is shooooooooooooooort, but I'll write more tonight okay?

Thanks for all the support!

~Alice


	11. Played Chapter 11

PLAYED 

"_Love is a Battlefield_."

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Xtra DisclaimerOkay:  Not exactly following wwe's current storyline.… **Played**

Summary:  Why is Paul such a jerk?!

It's three months since Paul and Ebonee married.  Paul has been so wonderful and attentive.  When he's on the road he makes sure to call everyday, but today wasn't the same.  7:38 pm had rolled around and Ebonee hadn't heard from Paul, she tried calling him, but his voice mailbox was full and he didn't pick up the phone. 

Ebonee ate some Thai pad and had some lemonade while watching Raw that night.  As usual, as 9:00 rolled around she became sleepy.  She locked up the house and went upstairs to her bedroom.  She'll watch tv in bed, but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It wasn't the expected call from Paul that woke Ebonee up at 3:22 in the morning, it was a stab-like pain in her side.  Ebonee sat up and started to breathe hoping the pain would go away but it didn't .  She reached for the phone and dialed as tears came to her eyes.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles Paul is in bed with another woman!  And of course they are _not_ sleeping!  Paul rolls away from her and it's Stephanie who smiles as Paul walks away to the bathroom.

Back in Conneticut, Terri runs down the hall to Ebonee's room.  She opens the door and cups her face crying.

Terri:  Oh Ebbie.

Terri crosses to teary eyed Ebonee and embraces her and the two cry.

A while later as Ebonee sleeps, Terri tries to call Paul.  He's gone to get food.  Stephanie picks up the phone thinking it's hers.

Stephanie:  Stephanie McMahan.  Happily and recently just sexed up!  (silence)  Hello?!

Terri:  Stephanie?

Stephanie:  Terri?  Hey, what's goin on?

Terri:  Nothing… I was calling Paul.

Stephanie:  (realizes she's picked up the wrong phone)  You must have dialed wrong.

Terri:  No, no I didn't.

Stephanie:  Well you must have because you dialed my phone! (hangs up.  Paul enters with food)  Damn!

Paul:  What?

Stephanie:  Terri Runnels just called.

Paul:  Is Ebonee okay?

Stephanie:  Paul!  She called on your phone!  Your phone that _I_ picked up!

Paul:  What!?  What did you tell her?!

Stephanie:  I- I panicked!  I told her she called the wrong phone number!

Paul:  How can you be so stupid!  How!

Stephanie:  I panicked okay (Paul is calling someone)  Who are you calling?!

Paul:  My wife!

Stephanie:  And how obvious would that be!

Paul: (hangs up)  How fuckinbelievable!

Terri still can't believe what she's thinking.  She knew how things went down with Joanie and Paul.  "He can't!  She's having his baby.  Was having his baby.   Poor Ebbie."

Ebonee:  Terri.  Terri.

Terri:  Sweet Pea, you should get some rest.

Ebonee:  Did you get in touch with Paul?  Paul needs to know.

Terri:  I couldn't get him sweetie, but I will.

Ebonee:  I need to make… arr…

Terri:  You rest, I'll do that okay.

Ebonee:  Thank you for being here.

Terri:  There's no other place I would rather be.

That afternoon Ebonee tries to reach  Paul.

Paul:  Hello?

Ebonee:  Paul?

Paul:  Baby where are you!  I've been going crazy trying to reach you….

Ebonee:  Paul…

Paul:  Is Terri with you?

Ebonee:  Yes.  Paul I'm in the hospital.

Paul:  What?

Ebonee:  Last night…  I lost… I miscarried the baby.  (crying)  I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.

Paul:  Oh God.  Baby I'm sorry.  I should have been there with you, baby I'm sorry (tears)

Ebonee:  Terri's helping.  Making arrangements,   I'm going home in the morning.

Paul:  I'll pick you up.  I love you Ebonee.

Ebonee:  I love you.

A week later and Paul has stayed with Ebonee.  He's working on the car and she is watering the lawn.  She looks over at her husband and turns off the hose and walks to him.

Ebonee:  Paul.

Paul:  Yeah.

Ebonee:  What are you doing?

Paul: (smiles)  Changing your oil.

Ebonee:  You know what I mean.  Vince'll fire you Paul.

Paul:  He doesn't have the grapefruit.  I'm where I should be, I'm where I want to be.

Ebonee:  I'm fine.  Actually.  I was thinking about going back on the… (notices his eyes shift to annoyed) road.

Paul:  Ebbie.  How do I have to spell it out to you that I don't want my wife on the road 52 weeks out of the year!

Ebonee:  It's just a little promotional appearances.

Paul:  I don't like it!  I don't agree with it!

Ebonee:  Duh.  I wasn't looking for you to.

Paul:  And I don't accept it.

Ebonee:  You know I can get hurt staying here at home!

Paul:  You're gonna just do what you wanna do Ebonee so why ask me!  Hell why the hell did you marry me!  Now that the baby's dead maybe you wanna call it quits…!

Paul wishes to God he didn't just say that as the tears well up in Ebonee's eyes.

Paul:  Baby I'm… Baby I'm…

Ebonee runs into the house and up into her room slamming the door.

Paul:  Sorry.

Read N Review

Hope you guys like this :)


	12. Played Chapter 12

PLAYED 

"_Eminem's new song rocks!"_"

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Xtra DisclaimerOkay:  Not exactly following wwe's current storyline.… **Played**

Summary:  Paul is such a jerk!!

Ebonee has been in her room since arguing with Paul.  Paul enters the room, she is sitting reading.

Paul:  Hey.

Ebonee:  I'm really not in the mood.

Paul:  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean  what I said

Ebonee:  You were angry.

Paul:  Yes.

Ebonee:  You easily get angry when you don't get your way.

Paul:  I only want the best for you (the doorbell rings)  for the both of us!  Hell yes I get angry when my wife would rather (follows her out to the door) be on the road instead of at home!

Ebonee opens the door it's a messenger.

Messenger:  Ebonee LaVesque.

Ebonee signs for the message and the messenger leaves.

Paul:  Are you even listening to me!

Ebonee:  I have no choice but to listen!  You're yelling!

Paul:  It's the only way I know how to get my point across!

Ebonee: No you..(opens the letter to see some rather compromising pics of Paul and Stephanie)  Oh my God… (drops the pictures, Paul  sees one and starts to pick them up)  Oh my God.

Paul:  God, Ebbie (reaches for her she slaps him)

Ebonee:  Do not!  Do not!

Paul:  Baby, I can…

Ebonee:  No you can not!  You can not explain this! (picks up picture)  What would you explain Paul!  That this isn't real!  That this isn't you! (notices the date in the corner of the picture, it's the night she went into the hospital)  God…

Paul:  It didn't mean anything.

Ebonee:  I need to get out of here!

Paul:  Ebbie, Ebbie please.

Ebonee:  Leave me the hell alone! (throws her ring at him)  You're dead to me!  I hate you!

Paul can't do anything to keep Ebonee there, and she leaves to go stay with Terri.  It's late and they're talking.  Terri just told Ebonee of her call that night….

Terri:  I didn't want to jump to conclusions, and that wasn't the right time to tell you…

Ebonee:  It's okay.  

Terri:  Has he tried to call you?

Ebonee:  I turned off the phone after his 15th call.  Why would he do something so horrible.

Terri:  When whores like Steph throw their stuff around, it brings out the dog in men.

Ebonee:  He didn't have to take it though.  I almost had his… (cries)  How could he say he loves me and in the same breath cheat on me?  Why?  Why?  (cries)

Paul arrives in New Mexico for Smackdown and slams open the door to Stephanies office.

Stephanie:  Well hello lover.

Paul:  (smiles and walks to her)  I'm going to make you wish!  You never did that!

Stephanie smiles and Paul pulls her into a very passionate kiss!

Back at Terri's Ebonee dials the phone.  Joanie picks up on the other end.

Joanie:  Hello?

Ebonee:  Hello Joanie, it's Ebonee.

Joanie:  Thanks for the wedding invite (jokes.  Ebonee starts to cry)  Hey now kid, kid are you…  What did Paul do?

Read N. Review 


	13. Played Chapter 13

PLAYED 

"_Love is a Battlefield_."

Disclaimer :  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "WWE"". These properties expressly belong to WWE. Any other characters contained in "Played" are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!

Xtra DisclaimerOkay:  Not exactly following wwe's current storyline.… **Played**

Summary:  Why is Paul such a jerk?!

Joanie and Ebonee sit outside in a café in New Mexico having lunch.  Ebonee has been crying and she wears dark glasses.

Joanie:  Shit.  Ebonee, I never would have wished this on you.

Ebonee:  How could he?  Why.

Joanie:  I asked that same question not to long ago.

Ebonee:  He said he loved me.  I believed me.  Why go through it all only to cheat on me?

Joanie:  Paul has bad traits.  One of them is his weakness for poonani.  What are you going to do now.

Ebonee:  I can barely pick myself off the ground, I'm still floored this is happening.  It wasn't suppose to be this way.

Joanie:  That fricken ass hole!  Ebonee, I really am sorry.  Steph  just gets around.  Thinks she can.  She is daddies little girl.

Ebonee:  No big surprise she sent the pics?

Joanie:  Duh!  Of course she did, that's her way of doing things.  Paul's probally so infuriated, Ass got caught again!  Ebonee you have to get them back.  Both of them!

Ebonee:  Feel like starting some trouble?!

Joanie:  Oh yes!

Later at the Arena Dwayne returns from a few weeks off and goes up to Paul.

Dwayne:  Man.  I'm so sorry, I heard today.  How are you?  How is Ebbie holding up?

Paul: Uhm.. she's…

Ebonee: (walks up)  I'm doing better D  (hugs Dwayne)  How are you?

Dwayne:  Me, baby girl I'm fine.  I'm so sorry.

Ebonee:  Thank you.  Can I steal my husband?

Dwayne:  By all means, I was getting tired of looking at his ugly ass! 

Dwayne laughs and leaves for his dressing room.  Ebonee turns to Paul.

Paul:  Eb…

Ebonee:  Quiet.  I have something to say.  I didn't like what I saw in those pictures.  And I don't ever want that to happen again.  I love you and I want to trust you, but you have to be honest and faithful to me and to me only.

Paul:  Please say you forgive me.

Ebonee:  I forgive you.  (Ebonee kisses her husband and embraces him as Terri and Joanie walk by smiling)

In her dressing room, Stephanie sits doing her nails.  Paul and Ebonee enter together holding hands.

Stephanie:  What a Kodak moment.

Paul:  We're through Steph.

Stephanie:  funny that quickie this morning didn't say we're over.

Ebonee:  How about I do it for you.  (leans in close to Stephanie)  You and my husband?  Kaput!  Finished!

Stephanie:  Oh that sounds so final!

Ebonee:  It is (Ebonee slaps Stephanie so hard it leaves a red mark on her face) Your whore duty is done!

Stephanie:  Paul!

Paul:  I love my wife!  I've always loved her!  You were just whore fun!

Stephanie: (to Ebonee)  You can't give him what I can!

Ebonee:  What?  VD?!  Everyone knows what trash you are!

Stephanie:  You can't talk to me like that!

Ebonee:  I believe I just did!

Ebonee leaves with Paul.

Not long after Joanie walks into Stephanie's room.

Stephanie:  And what the hell do you want!

Joanie:  I have some interesting information you should know.

Read N. Review

_Teaser:  The Game will get played!_

_Stephanie will never mess with another woman's man again--- that stinkin' biatch!_

_A Superstar will return_

_And oh yes… The locket is recovered!_

_5 more chapters left—don't miss any!_


	14. Played Chapter 14

Played

It's been several weeks since Ebonee confronted Paul on his infidelity.  Joanie has been cooking up some brew with the evil old witch Stephanie herself.  While Ebonee literally has her husband by the balls.

Paul is walking back to his locker room from his match when Stephanie stops him.

Stephanie:  It's been a while.

Paul:  Steph, you know I can't

Stephanie:  Can't ?  Or won't?

Paul:  Contrary to popular belief.  I love my wife.

Stephanie:  Popular belief?  Don't you mean popular fact!  Truth is Paul, you can't be faithful to anyone! (smiles)  But you're not the only one.

Paul:  What? So you cheated on me too.  Big Whoopdeedoo princess.  What did you think, I would actually believe you were only a sleeze with me?  Get real!

Paul walks off.

Stephanie:  Oh I'm about to get real real Paul!  (evil grin as only Steph can do)

When Paul walks into his room, Ebonee is on the phone.  He crosses to her kisses her then heads off to the shower.  

Ebonee:  Terri?  It's so on!

Ten minutes later.  Paul is out dressing as Ebonee is watching the match.

Paul:  See my card baby!

Ebonee:  Uhuh, you were great babe!

Paul:  You think so huh!

Ebonee:  Yeah.  (They start to make out when Stephanie steps into the ring, they turn around to watch the TV.)

Stephanie :  I've got something to say to the whole world!

Paul:  Shit!

Ebonee:  What is this!

Stephanie:  Truth!  Is the only factor to bring out lies!  The light!  Always gives the dark away!  I've been said to be trash!  (crowd chants slut) Garbage, filthy, and yes! A slut!  And I'm here to say!  Yes, that is true!  But I'm not the only piece of pond scum in the WWE!

Paul leaves to go out in the ring to stop her followed by Ebonee.

Paul:  She's gonna tell everyone that bi…

Stephanie:  I've been a liar, I've stolen… I've been very very baaaad!  (sees Paul come down the ramp)  But I'm my worst when I'm very very gooood!  Isn't that right Hunter!

Paul:  Cut this shit Stephanie now or I swear!

Stephanie:  You swear what!  I'm just telling the truth, but I'm not the only one!.  No no no, there is one more slut in the wee.

Ebonee is on the apron looking at Paul telling him to shut her up when Nash' music goes up and he walks down the ramp.  Ebonee looks nervous.  Paul is confused.  Stephanie just smiles.  Nash gets in the ring, the crowd explodes!  Nash blows a kiss to Ebonee, Paul doesn't see.

Stephanie:  Big Sexy!  Welcome back!

Nash:  Thank you.  Thank you Stephanie.  (crowd applause and ranting)

Aren't you happy to see me Hunter.

Paul:  Of course I am man… what are you doing here?

Nash:  Like Stephanie, I have something I wanna get off my chest!  Thanks for all the visits man!  All the cards!  All the calls!   All the flowers.

Paul:  Whoa hold on my friend!  This is all about me not visiting you punk.

Nash:  (grins)  That's okay brother.  I had company (walks over to Ebonee) Lovely company.

Paul starts to put two and two together as Nash stalks Ebonee around the ring.

Paul:  What!  What!

Nash:  And brother I feel for you about your recent loss… the baby, cos it coulda been mine!

Paul:  What! (Paul starts stalking Ebonee as Stephanie grins and he grabs her by the hair, but Nash picks up Paul and propels him to the mat and pins him  Ebonee gives the three count and the bell is rang.  Paul is stunned, what the hell just happened.  Stephanie takes the belt from Paul and gives it to Nash and Ebonee holds up one hand while Stephanie holds up the other.  They screwed over Paul!  Stephanie and Ebonee then shake hands and smile and Stephanie and Nash exit the ring.  Ebonee takes off her ring and throws it at her husband exiting too.

~Not over yet

Read n Review


End file.
